Omen
Ghamun Ra was a giant that had a run in with the wrong ancient civilization at the wrong time. The civilization thaught the Giant was a foe, however the giant was simply travelling across the land. The Egyptians sent an entire army on horseback to dispatch of the giant, and the giant was more afraid of the situation than angry. In spite of attempting to flee, the army had left traps of large stone spikes for the giant to tread on and eventually managed to get it off balance, resulting it's it's fall to the earth. Quickly, a multitude of men began hacking away at the Giant's neck, focusing their efforts on the spinal column, while other men used ropes and pegs to tie down the giant and eventually, bind it's hands and feet together using many horses to do tug them together. The poor giant, concussed and unable to communicate with the Egyptians, laid there helplessly for 6 hours before the men were able to cleave through the tough leathery flesh and kill the giant. It took another day for them to cleave the head off entirely. Once the creature was dead. A massive hole was dug to bury the creature, it took weeks and strangely enough, the giant did not seem to decay. One morning, they found the beast had undergone surgery, someone had performed the removal of the brain and organ tissues while the army was sleeping. How this was done overnight remains a mystery, and at first, the Egyptians were crying Blasphemy, as they did not believe the Giant to have a soul, otherwise it would not have attacked them. Upon burial of the Giant in the hot dry sands, one of the many grave diggers notice a single finger on the beast lift a little, as if by nerve reflex, and noticed something underneath. He squeezed his way underneath and found a ruby the size of his fist. He quickly snatched it up and hid it in his pocket before an army of men, slaves and horses used even more rope tied to the body to roll it over into it's deep sandy grave. As the years passed, the Egyptian civilization began to die off. People were found dehydrated and missing their brains and vital organs. The first victim being the grave digger who stole the ruby. The second man found his ruby, stole it, and the first man died over night. The cycle continued this way for years, as countless men resorted to greed and all died upon losing the Ruby. Reports were coming in of disease spreading, unrelated to the dehydration and missing organs reported in other bodies. People claimed that the sand where the Giant was buried has risen, as if the giant were growing underneath the sand, and black smoke seemed to rise from the sand at times. It wasn't long before their King and labelled the place cursed. People who lost the gem seemed to drop dead almost immediately at this point. The last man to hold the gem was asked to stand before the king with it, in front of the entire civilization, which was now now more than a thousand people, was forced to hand the Ruby to the King. Upon handing the Ruby to the king, he turned around, took 3 steps and collapsed down the stairs. By the time his remains hit the bottom, the was nothing left but bones and ash. This terrified the King, and he immediately declared the none would touch the Ruby but himself. A witch stepped forward and approached the king, stopping before him and giving him an angry glare. She addressed the audience, and warned them that the gem was cursed. Only she, the individual responsible for the Giant's Mummification, could break it, but she would need that Gem. The people were outraged and asked the king to kill her, but before being seized she shouted that there is a reason the sand rises and plague has hit the land. She said the giant wants vengeance, and is nearly powerful enough to rise again. The people grew silent. The guards unhanded her against the kings orders. She looked the king in the eyes and said "With you gone, greed and fear will no longer plague this land...", she pried the gem from his hands, and he was immediately reduced to ashed in front of everyone. She told the people that she will take care of their problem, but she insisted that in the meantime, the people think long and hard about who they elect as the new King. It is said that she then traveled to the grave and using black magic, trapped the giant's soul in the gem. And kept it with her until her death, even placing it in her own tomb before she died. And this Egyptian civilization eventually succumbed to the desert, and died off. Many years later, archaeologists had dug up the tomb of the witch and discovered the Gem kept with her. It had exchanged many hands before being put on display in a museum. One man saught it fit to try and rob this museum, stealing the Ruby and setting off alarms. When the police showed up, they asked the man to freeze. At that moment, he took one look at the ruby and decided he'd rather die than give it up. He aimed his gun at the police and was killed in a hail of gunfire. One clumsy unfortunate cop had fired a stray bullet directly into the ruby... breaking it. The other cops claim to have seen black smoke emerge from the broken gem and strip the flesh from the poor cops body before retreating to the sky and flying East. Everyone who had touched the gem was reduced to ashed and bones in an instant. Eventually the smoke reached Egypt and took to the sands. The giant emerged, now approximately 125 meters tall without the head. Dry body covered in sand and arms and ankles wrapped in rope. It used some of the rope to tie its own head to its waist by the ponytail, near the loincloth. Black smoke and plague bellows from the hole where the Giant's head had once been as if an entire civilization were burning within it's body. The head, like the body, appears dry and mummified, with sand embedded to the skin in areas. Eye sockets are now empty, and black smoke seems to ooze from every orifice of it's head at times. This new... thing... containing the Angered and Vengeful soul of Ghamun Ra, is no longer just the giant. It is now a vessel of torture for the souls of the greedy, it is now Omen. Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster